


I’ll take care of you

by juliaseriesaddict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Sick Carlos Reyes, TK takes care of Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaseriesaddict/pseuds/juliaseriesaddict
Summary: Carlos can sense that something’s off the minute he opens his eyes in the morning. There’s a dull ache in the back of his head and his throat feels like there are knives sticking out of it every time he swallows.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	I’ll take care of you

Carlos can sense that something’s off the minute he opens his eyes in the morning. There’s a dull ache in the back of his head and his throat feels like there are knives sticking out of it every time he swallows.

He decides it might be a good idea getting up, and maybe check if he’s running a fever, even though, by the heat coming from his own body, he bets he’s running it.

Getting out of bed is a challenge, since he’s not alone, being TK almost sleeping on top of him. Carlos almost forgot for a second that his boyfriend came over last night. They had a night in date, having dinner together on the couch while watching a silly romantic comedy on Netflix. The memory of it puts a smile on Carlos’ face.

He slowly entangles himself from under TK, and finally makes his way to the bathroom. As soon as he’s in it though, something feels suddenly wrong, and he all but falls to the ground in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach in it.

After what feels like days, he finally regains some composure. He gets up from the floor and reaches from the medicine cabinet over the bathroom sink. He pops a couple of Tylenol pills and makes his way back over to his bed.

As soon as his body touches the mattress, he falls back asleep, his body too weak after throwing up.

The next time Carlos wakes up is to small kisses being placed over his forehead. For a second, he thinks his mum might have come over, but then the kisses start getting lower, until they reach his lips. It’s then that he remembers (again) that TK was in his bed.

“Good morning” Carlos mumbled.

“Good morning, sweetheart. I think you’re running on a little fever here. how are you feeling?” 

“Honestly? Like shit. I woke up before feeling bad and I took some pills. I guess I caught the flu or something…”

“Do you want me to call your doctor? Or Michelle?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just lay around today and see how’s going tomorrow. But I might have to call off my shift later, I guess I can’t actually clock in.”

“Don’t worry about it. I already texted your boss.”

“You did what?! TK, you didn’t have to go through that much trouble…”

“No trouble at all, also it’s 1pm, you were supposed to clock in 2 hours ago, babe.”

“Oh damn, I didn’t realize I actually slept that much.”

“It’s ok, you’re sick, you need to rest.” TK said, placing another kiss to Carlos’ forehead “I ordered some soup from that place downtown that you like, it’s in the kitchen ready to be heated up when you want it. I also called my dad, I took my next shift tomorrow off.”

“Why? Are you not feeling good either?”

“No, I need to take care of my sick boyfriend. What did you think? That I’ll just leave you here alone?”

“Well, if you had to go to work…”

“No way, ‘Los. I saw the mess you left in the bathroom before. You spilled pills all over the sink, you know? I’m going to be here and help you feel better. That’s my final decision.”

“But you don’t have to do that…” Carlos replied, his voice low, barely above a whisper.

“I know, but I want to. You always take such good care for me, now it’s my turn.”

“Ok… I love you.”

“I love you, too. So, do you want some soup? I can prep you a bowl if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d like that… And, TK? Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me! It’s my job as a boyfriend to take good care of your sick self.”

“What have I done to deserve someone so amazing?”

“Alright, that’s your fever talking, I’m going to get you your soup now.”

“TK?”

“Yeah?”

“You know it’s not the fever talking. I really am the luckiest guy in the world right now. I love you.”

“I love you, too. But now stop, or I’ll start crying like a baby, and neither of us need that right now. I’m going to get your soup.”

“Ok, but do it quick, I want to cuddle.”

“Haha, ok, I’ll be right back.”

It takes less than 5 minutes for TK to heat the soup and bring it to Carlos. He places himself next to his boyfriend in bed and pushes himself right into Carlos’ side.

“How is it?”

“It’s really good, and it’s helping with my sore throat, which is even better. Thank you for getting it for me.”

“No problem, ‘Los.”

After less than 10 minutes, Carlos is done eating and pushes the bowl on the side.

“What do you want to do now?” TK asks him.

“I want to cuddle with my boyfriend for the rest of the day, and nap, I want us to nap.”

“I absolutely can do that!”

And that’s exactly what the two of them do, for the rest of the afternoon. They curl up in each other arms, TK being the big spoon for once. 

And if Carlos likes it better (being the little spoon), that’s nobody’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!!


End file.
